containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Dimension
The Pocket Dimension the place where SCP-106 takes his victims when he catches them. Description The Pocket Dimension can only be accessed by SCP-106, the prey captured by SCP-106 (either by direct exposure or via the sinkhole) and one of the side effects of the Strange Bottle. Its laws and reality are unlike our own. SCP-106 will seemingly "toy" with its victims for an extended period of time before reaching to them. Here, SCP-106 seems to express full control of the realm's time, perception, and laws. In-game You can arrive in the Pocket Dimension if SCP-106 touches you, falling in a hole made by 106’s corrosion, or by one of the strange bottle's side effects. When you make contact with 106, you will fall to the floor, the screen will become blurry and slowly fade to black. After about 10 seconds, you will appear in the pocket dimension. Your movement is impaired, making the task of escaping the pocket dimension difficult. You walk slowly in the Pocket Dimension and will die if you do not escape in time. You can also die from touching 106 or hitting a wall made out of a flying rock. The starting room is a hub for many hallways, where you can find a note that has the code. This password is changed each save. Throughout the Pocket Dimension, you can find scribbles on the floor from 106 that sometimes refer to you. While trying to find a way out of the dimension, you will find other rooms in the dimension. These include a long stone path with giant enemy rocks which can touch you and kill you, a "throne room" where eyes look at you from 106's "throne", a scenario where you are standing on a pillar and must slowly go down and return to the starting room, and a room filled with coffins that make awful coughing, gurgling, and other terrible noises. You should be cautious of the pillar room as SCP-106 can fly along the pillars there and reach you if you do not get to the beginning room fast enough. When you are close to SCP-106's "throne", your mouse will force you to look at the chair. This does not work on trackpads. Rooms First Intersection If you are taken by SCP-106, you will spawn in the starter room, which is simply a green room. Other ways include typing teleport pocketdimension in the console or suffering a specific side effect from the strange bottle. Pillars When you walk long enough, you will be in another room, sometimes an area with large pillars. You start off on one of the pillars and have to descend by jumping on smaller pillars. Time can be important, as every time you blink, SCP-106 will fly to the next pillar and attempt to catch up with you. You will need to find the hole that takes you back. Stone Path Should you make it out of the pillars and make it across the very narrow hole and down into the hole, you might be taken to a skinnier, four hallway room. Two of these hallways lead to a narrow path with a large rock path. You have to time your movement perfectly to avoid being hit by a rock. This can be very difficult because the player cannot walk quickly, so it is likely that the flying rocks will make the player die. Throne Room One of the paths in the path is a room with his 'throne' where you can see him sit. You will only see 106's eyes and you will be unable to move your camera, as it moves to his direction. Staying in this room for too long will cause death. 106 may then roughly say "kneel". If you "kneel" (crouch), you will be teleported to The Trench. Trick Room While roaming in the area, you will appear in a hallway, just like the normal world. However, when you open a door, there is just darkness. This room only serves as a decoy to slow down your progress. Room of Coffins Another room that you will most likely encounter is a room where 106 keeps his victims in several, large coffins. Sounds like coughing, sneezing and whispering can be heard from inside. The Trench If you 'kneel' to 106 in the Throne Room, you will be teleported here. Upon entering, you will spawn on a path. As you walk down the path, a figure with an eye on the bottom will fly over the path, attacking you if you're exposed to the figure. It makes a loud noise and will fly over the path repeatedly until you die from blood loss. There are wooden planks on top of the path that can block the eyesight of the figure. They are not that far from eachother, but since you are injured because of 106 pulling you to the pocket dimension, and you are slowed down because of that, progress would be slowed and you would probably die from blood loss. Trivia *Like the foundation, the pocket dimension is randomly generated along with all other areas. *Sometimes when you blink in the pocket dimension, SCP-106's face will appear on the screen for a second. *Since v0.7.3, standing in the pocket dimension will slowly leech your health, eventually leading to bleeding and/or death. The bleeding rate is faster by 6 in the throne room in front of the chair. *While on the pillars, if you look closely at the sky, you will see a large man in the sky. The identity of the man is not known, but is most likely SCP-106, past victim or SCP-990. *If SCP-106 attacks you in the pocket dimension, you will die. *If you manage to escape the pocket dimension, getting caught by SCP-106 again will most likely kill you. *When crossing a hallway in the first room, SCP-106 may cross the hallway too. *It should be noted that after you escape the dimension, you will start to limp until you use something to fix the wound. **Unlike being shot by a gun, you will not bleed out. **If you can't heal fully then you need to use the Small First Aid Kit to heal, but remember that it has a lower chance to stop bleeding. *If you get into the pocket dimension and escape before unlocking the Heavy Containment Zone, you can get into the Heavy Containment Zone without having to find the Surveillance Room and without having to survive an encounter with SCP-049. This will also automatically lift the Light Containment Zone lockdown, regardless of wether you had the correct Keycard or not. *You can get to SCP-106 's containment chamber by teleporting outside of it when you escape the pocket dimension. **You can enter the Pocket Dimension by either being touched by SCP-106, the corrosion holes or using the Strange Bottle , it's best to use the corrosion hole that 106 leaves behind in a T-shaped hallway so if you are ever touched by 106 you won't die , but remember that once touched by 106 he can't touch you again for the rest of the game or else you'll die. *When trying to bypass the stone pillar, equip the Night Vision Goggles as then you will be able to see where it is and have a slightly higher chance of surviving. **You can also see that there is only one stone pillar and not multiple which moves in a figure 8 pattern. Gallery D Category:Locations